Five Days Away
by Hell Boy right hand of doom
Summary: Beast Boy takes five days off to go see the Doom Patrol. Is Raven really happy with him being gone or will she lose her mind to his absence. BBXRAE ROBXSTAR


Sorry for not being around much. Here's another one kids.

"Beast Boy you will not be gone long yes?" Starfire pouting that Beast Boy was leave the same day he received a message from the Doom Patrol. Stopping and turning around looking at his all his friends next to Starfire with concerned looks on their faces. He never explained what was going on yet.

"Guys." Beast Boy started. "I'm just going to see them. It's a family reunion. And I'm the only one not there." Needless to say the rest of the team had an wash of relief come over them at hearing the news.

"Don't be too long man. I need to someone to play with besides the traffic light." Cyborg pointed to a fuming Robin over his shoulder.

"Beast Boy go have fun. They must miss you a lot." Robin putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss _them_. Rita's cooking is like nothing you ever had." Beast Boy said with a chuckle. Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy took notice of it.

"Ow come on Rae. I'll be back in no time, and you can tell me how much you missed me when I get back." He said with his stupid trademark grin that Raven in her deepest darkest secretly loved.

"That's a snowballs chance in hell. Now hurry up and **leave** so I can read my books, and meditate **without you** for a week." Her own trademark monotone voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok. Ok. Didn't know you hated me that much Raven. See you guys in a week" He took off from the roof slowly becoming a small dot in the distance. The other three could feel some pain from that last comment.

"What?" She simply asked raising an eyebrow feeling the stares she was getting.

"That was most unnice Raven. You are a klorbag." Making her quick statement and turning to walk inside. 'Yep she's pissed.' Robin thought chasing after her. "Thank's a lot." He mumbled to Raven passing her by. Raven just shrugged it off and looked at Cyborg for his comment.

"Your such a klorbag." Cyborg shook his head and left to start his car maintenance. Raven remembered using that phrase herself on set green changeling. Sighing a '_whatever _'Raven followed the rest of the titans to enjoy her Beast Boy free week. Or so she thought.

A day goes and they got a message from Beast Boy saying that he got to the Doom Patrol's headquarters safely. '_Ahhhh. Peace and quiet.' _Raven thought as she didn't have to listen to a argument about meat and nonmeat foods. She was opening her book and began reading in the common area on the couch. When she put the book down to make more tea she had a unnerving feeling wash over her. A feeling a dread, regret, and ….. loneliness? Putting the kettle on the burner still trying to figure out why she was feeling these emotions. Raven didn't realize that her hand was still on the kettle. " AHHHHHH.!" She screamed throwing the kettle and its contents ironically towards her book that she had yet to finish. Running to the sink pouring cold water on her now burned hand to ease the pain then healing it with her powers. She looked over her now wet book realizing what happened to it. "Great now my book's ruined." She picking up the now very warm and wet book and headed to her room to meditate.

This little scene didn't go by without the notice of two male titans that just so happen to walk in at the last second as the kettle went flying in the air. Waiting for her to leave they stepped out from behind the couch. Cyborg and Robin having a little smile on their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cyborg asked his fellow team mate.

"That Raven ruined her own book and will still blame Beast Boy for it just because she might feel a little something for him more than friendship and she's going to have a miserable week until he gets back, or he somehow pulled another prank on her and she's going to throw him out a window when he gets back." Crossing his arms looking at the brass pot on the floor.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Cyborg shrugged and heading to the fridge to make a sandwich.

Day two Raven did her usual routine and headed for breakfast. When the door opened and the other titans had started without her but left her some pancakes. Walking over to her morning meal and not hearing the usual food war but normal conversation felt nice and weird to her all at the same time.

"Cyborg would you please tell the klorbag that I wish to not speak with her until she apologizes to Beast Boy for the hurtful words. " Starfire pecking Robin's cheek and floating out of the room.

'_There goes my morning.'_ Raven grabbing her plate and sat down next to Cyborg. Well Cyborg knew better than to relay what she already heard just looked at her.

"I'll leave you be." He said finishing his own food and getting up putting his dishes in the sink. Robin follow suit and Raven was soon by herself.

"She's still mad." She said to no one in particular. Finishing her own pancakes and putting her dishes in the sink it was time for some good meditation.

The rest of the day for the four titans had be uneventful. No bad guys and no Beast Boy. It was starting to effect Starfire. She was really missing the green titan. Sure she had her boyfriend/love slave. But she didn't have her best friend. It just wasn't the same. And it was only the end of the second day.

Robin knocked on Cyborg's door. "Ya." "Its Robin we need to talk about the girls." Robin open the door watching Cyborg getting the last bit of grease off his fingers.

"Whats up man? What they do?" Cyborg asked finishing his task at hand.

"Starfire is depressed. I can't even get her to smile and I'm her boyfriend. To make matters worse I can't my kisses…. Stop laughing!" Robin fumed at a rolling Cyborg. "What happened to the guy code you Beast Boy and myself made uh?" "What we talk about between the three of us involving girls is serious, not a laughing matter, and is never told to anyone else." Robin pointed at the shameful teen.

"OK you got. Is just the way you said it." Cyborg wiped a tear away.

"There's Raven also. She's more accident prone now that Beast Boy isn't here!" Robin threw his arms in the air out of frustration.

"What she do today?" Cyborg looked at Robin like she did something he already knew she would do.

"Cyborg…. She spaced out again and dropped knife on her foot. Just gave a little cut but."

"I get it. It's a pattern. Keeps happing. But this has only happened twice right?" Cyborg cut him off.

"Yes. Its only happened twice but its going to happen again and again." Robin said

"Ok so we're going to have to have a one on one talk with her and ask her how she's feeling. Is it going to be me or you?" Cyborg's finger went from himself to Robin.

"Your going to play DR. Phill with her and I'll play Dr. Phill with Starfire again." Robin lowering his head with the plan that Cyborg and himself came up with.

"Man just call Beast Boy and let her talk to him. That should work." Cyborg said with a smile.

"I try that already. He's not answering." Robin pouted.

"Oh well you'll figure something out." With that Cyborg left his Rom with a depressed Robin in it. He went to the common room and found his target. "Hey Raven something you want to talk about?" Cyborg asked. Sitting down on the couch a few feet away.

"No." Came a very harsh voice from Raven like Beast Boy got under her skin.

"Raven you dropped a knife on your foot today. Yesterday you burned your hand. Talk to me girl." Signing in defeat Raven looked up at Cyborg. Her big brother.

"I think I miss him already. It's only been two days and I get this feeling of loneliness." Raven put he head down in shame.

"So you miss him. Why? I thought you couldn't wait for him to leave?" Cyborg asked with a smirk.

"I think….. I might actually like him ….. more than a friend." Raven looked up at Cyborg with sadness in her eyes. Cyborg just smiled at her.

"So what are you going to do when he gets back?" Cyborg asked knowing the answer.

"I'm going to hug him. Don't tell anybody about this ok, and I'll make it though the week. Just three more days right?" Raven half smiled at her friend.

"Ya he comes back in three days." Cyborg said getting up and leaving the room. _'Well did my part as a brother, then as a team mate. I wonder if Robin had any better luck?' _Cyborg thought when he got back to his room.

Robin was in front of Starfire's door. He knocked a few times before she answered.

"Hello? Who is it?" Came a not so happy voice that belongs to Starfire. It taken Robin aback a little.

"Starfire I know you miss Beast Boy but you have me. You haven't been with me at all most of the day. I feel." Robin's face goes from pale to pink. "Neglected. You haven't been paying much attention to me." Robin said. He told what he was feeling. But he didn't expect Starfire's next move. She kiss him deep and long wraping her arms around him. Happily he returned the kiss.

"I'm am so sorry Robin. I hope I haven't been too much of a bad girlfriend?" Starfire asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"No Starfire I just need some time with you." Robin said cooing in her ear.

The third day was complete hell for Raven. She broke in two days, and figured it out with a little trip to Nevermore. And she still feels like her heart is frozen.

"Keep calm." She kept telling herself the whole day. He's just at a family reunion and enjoying their company while he has the chance. Suddenly the TV blew up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She repeated. The boys wasn't going to like this new development. Raven left a few hours later with still nobody in the common room and before anybody found out about the TV. That night however Cyborg let out a scream that all of Jump City could hear.

Day four was the same way as day three for our little empathy. This time she wasn't sleeping very well, and had bags under her eyes. The other three titans took note of this.

"Raven I will stop calling you a klorbag because you do not seem well. "Starfire said in a worried tone. Robin and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"What is this? An intervention? I'm fine." Raven said getting her tea ready.

"Raven you look like crap. He comes back tomorrow. You want him to see you like this?" Cyborg said pulling her to a mirror in the common room. Raven gave him the infamous death glare for saying her little secret out in the open. Then she looked in the mirror and realized that she really did look like crap.

"Sorry." Was all she said and turned around. "I need to meditate now." And walked back to her room.

"I'm going to give her some sleeping tea tonight." Cyborg said as he turned around to conduct his business with a new TV.

That night Cyborg made a stop by raven's room before she went to bed. He knocked and waited. A few moments later Raven answered the door with her deadpan face. "What?"

"Here's a sleeping tea to help you out. " Cyborg handed her a small cup with warm tea. She looked at it. It was a nice gesture but she just wanted to be left alone until tomorrow.

"Thanks." She said closing her door on Cyborg.

"Your welcome." Cyborg left towards his own room for a good night sleep and a recharge.

Raven sat on her bed looking at the cup Cyborg gave her. His words running through her head. _You want to look good when he comes home right_. If it helps her sleep she guess it couldn't hurt. Drinking her tea. Raven laid her head down. The clock read ten. Raven closed her eyes and what felt like five seconds she opened them her lock read six twenty. Raven sat up and stretched. Feeling a little better today than the whole week was an understatement. Beast Boy was coming home.

A few hour later all four titans waited on the roof of the tower waiting for their friend's return. Both girls was so excited that Starfire wouldn't stop jumping up and down naming off the things that her and Beast Boy was going to do. As for Raven she wouldn't quit pacing. Back and forth. It made Robin's head hurt.

"Chill out girl he'll be here soon. … wait there he is!" Cyborg yelled pointing to a green eagle flying down with a big bag in its talons.

"Miss me?" Beast Boy asked morphing back to his human form. Little did he know what was about to happen. He looked over at Raven and she was walking very fast toward him. _'crap'_ Was all that came to Beast Boy's mind remembering their last words. He didn't expect Raven to tackle him an hold him tight to her. Cyborg and Robin just snickered at the confused Beast Boy. Starfire was hovering above the two waiting to hug him as well. But nobody expected Raven's next move. She looked up at Beast Boy and smashed her lips to his.

Beast Boy just froze their on the ground Raven kissing him. Somehow her tongue was playing with his. Just going with the flow Beast Boy played back. When their make out session/first kiss ended Beast Boy just smiled.

"What happened to that snowball's chance in hell thing?" Beast Boy asked looking at a very flustered Raven.

"Shut up. I didn't think it was possible, but you did it. You got me." Raven said rubbing her head in his chest. Raven didn't care that the other three titans was there and Starfire was making girly noises, and the boy's was snickering and Cyborg filming the whole scene.

"So Beast Boy now that you're done swapping spit what's in the bag?" Cyborg asked pointing to the bag Beast boy carried.

"That's food that Rita cooked for us. It's got some things from your nasty meat to my awesome tofu." Beast Boy said grabbing his bag of goodies. Getting up after Raven got up herself completely red. Heading inside to show the other titans that he wasn't lying when he said Rita can **cook**.

The End

There it is guys. Something I made up in a day. At first I was going to just be about three chapters but said screw it. I'm bored. Please R and R.


End file.
